


Of desires and surrender

by GivemeanID



Series: Here comes the General [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dark Ages, Hashirama is not subtle, Intersex Male Omega, Izuna is done, M/M, Madara's brain is missing, Omega Tobirama, Tobirama litterally just sleeps, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GivemeanID/pseuds/GivemeanID
Summary: Madara blinked. He looked at Tobirama, who was still sprawled on his side, his head on his brother's thigh, sleeping soundly. He was looking calm like that, young, defenceless. And Madara had seen him castrate a man bare-handed just a few hours prior. He gulped. And made the mistake of imagining the omega round with child.With Madara's child.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Senju Tobirama
Series: Here comes the General [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794562
Comments: 14
Kudos: 163





	Of desires and surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place right after last part. Someone help Madara, he needs it ^^

Madara almost spat his wine, before looking wildly at Hashirama. The Senju, still as naked as two minutes ago, was looking at him with an hungry glint in his chocolate eyes. Sprawled on his armchair, his strong legs largely spread, his wine glass hanging lazily in his hand, his long brown hair drapped on his large shoulders, the Senju Lord was looking like a decadent god. And smiling like one too.

Madara gulped, breath short, a warm tightening in his loins. On the bed, Tobirama, still asleep, let out a little moan, a drop of milk rolling on his breast. Hashirama looked at his brother and his eyes were positively hungry. The Uchiha alpha was feeling a little faint.

Hashirama's attention came back on him.

"You didn't answer my question, Madara," he drawled, sipping wine, his eyes almost caressing Madara's figure.

"What ?" the Uchiha croacked, hand gripping his wine glass like a lifeline.

"Do you find Tobirama pretty ?"

Madara inhaled, wildly looking at the senseless omega sprawled on the bed, looking like he was waiting to be ravished. This was how Madara was gonna die, he guessed. Pummelled to death by an overprotective older brother (or lover, he wasn't entirely sure at the moment). But it wasn't like he could lie.

"Gorgeous," he breathed, looking at Hashirama in the eyes and downing the rest of his glass. At least, he would die with good wine in his belly and the vision of a magnificent omega. It could be worse. Izuna would make a good Uchiha Lord, his brother had the shoulders for that. He just hoped he wouldn't try to get revenge for Madara's death and attack the Senju.

Hashirama considered him silently for the longest second of Madara's life, probably trying to determine how he was going to kill him. But then, a large smile spread the Senju's lips.

"You are right !" he said, standing up in one fluid motion, powerful muscles rolling like hunted beasts under his dark skin,"he is gorgeous !"

He sat on the bed next to Tobirama, and the omega immediately rolled on his side to snuggle against his brother's thigh, mewling in his sleep. Madara now distinctly saw the bruises on the second Senju Lord's hips. Hand-shaped purple bruises. He was pretty sure they were the size of Hashirama's hands. He was feeling lightheaded.

No, it wasn't possible. He had to be imagining things. There had to be a logical explanation not involving the Senju brothers fucking each other !

(And by all the gods, did that mean that Hashirama was his brother's baby's father ?!!)

To make the situation even worse, Madara's brain decided to helpfully provide him with images of the scene. Tobirama on all fours on the bed, panting like a dog in heat as Hashirama was taking him from behind, much wider and darker than the omega (because Tobirama might be tall, but Hashirama was just a fucking giant), his large hands bruising the pale curvy hips. Hashirama covering his brother entirely, bent down to whisper dirty words in Tobirama's ear.

Madara could almost see the omega's face contorted in ecstasy, his mouth opened on a wordless shout as Hashirama spilled his seed inside of him.

A perky, red, swollen nipple got his attention, and Madara imagined Hashirama sucking on his brother's breast, drinking his milk avidly. The Uchiha's mouth was dry and he was suddenly longing for milk. He inhaled shakily. He didn't have to look between his legs to know that he was hard, his erect cock tenting the fabric of his pants. Apparently, Hashirama had seen it too, if the way the Senju's eyes were trained on his crotch were anything to go by. Madara guessed this was how he was gonna die.

Tobirama yawned and nuzzled his brother's thigh, and Hashirama petted his brother's head, threading his fingers through the silver-white hair (and gods, the contrast between these two !) with a fond smile. Tobirama started purring in his sleep, a content smile spreading his lips.

"Do you want to have him ?" Hashirama suddenly asked.

Madara hiccuped, almost inhaling his wine.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind, you know," Hashirama continued, merciless,"I sure as hell wouldn't. You having him... or me having you..."

He gave an intent onceover to Madara, who just let go of his wine glass under the surprise. It clattered on the ground. Hashirama went on, entirely unaware of the tension in the tent. Or just not caring at all (probably the latter).

"He could bear a child for you," he added, licking his lips and looking like he was stripping Madara in his head (and damn, the Uchiha had never felt so hard in his life),"that would be a good way to put a definitive end to the feud between our clans..."

Madara blinked. He looked at Tobirama, who was still sprawled on his side, his head on his brother's thigh, sleeping soundly. He was looking calm like that, young, defenceless. And Madara had seen him castrate a man bare-handed just a few hours prior. He gulped. And made the mistake of imagining the omega round with child.

With Madara's child.

Oh how soft he would look. Oh how sweet he would smell. Honey and musk and milk...

Madara became redder than a tomato and jumped on his feet like his ass was on fire (his loins sure were). Nope. No. He couldn't do that.

"Oh, silly me !" he exclaimed with a smile so fake it was hurting his face,"I forgot that I had something very important to do ! I must... count the horses ! Yeah ! To make sure we haven't lost one !"

He rushed out of the tent, missing Hashirama's disappointed stare.

"See you Hashirama !"

As he ran to the Uchiha part of the camp, he mentally patted himself on the shoulder. Nice save, Madara !

************

Izuna came back in their shared tent to see his brother banging his head against the tent post. Given the size of the bruise on his forehead, he must have been doing that for a long time. When he saw him, Madara grabbed his shoulder with an almost manic expression. Izuna was slightly worried.

"Izuna, we need to go back to the castle ! These Senju are bad for my health !" his elder brother almost pleaded.

It took a lot of willpower for Izuna not to roll his eyes.

"What happened again ?" he groaned.

Madara told him everything in great details (Izuna could have lived without knowing how big Hashirama's cock was) and the younger Uchiha stared. And stared again. He dragged a hand down his face, exhausted by his brother's antics. Why was his brother the Lord again ?

"Okay, so let me get this straight... Hashirama litterally proposed you to fuck the White Demon, the man who, let me remind you, you have a crush on since the beginning of this war... and you said no."

"Actually, I fled like a coward, but yes, that's more or less the idea..."

Izuna inhaled. Madara had been handed a litteral treasure on a silver platter... and he left. His brother was an idiot. The young Uchiha was starting to suspect Madara was reveling in his own pining. There couldn't be another explanation.

"Why ?" Izuna asked.

"Why what ?"

"Why didn't you just say yes ?! The man is gorgeous, he smells divinely good and he's fucking deadly ! Who would be stupid enough to say no to such an omega ?!"

"They are sleeping together ! Him and Hashirama !"

"Who cares ?!"

"I... why aren't you more distraught by the fact that they are brothers and sleeping together ?"

"Why should I be ? It's their business, my opinion doesn't matter."

Madara blinked, before scrunching his nose. Izuna was struggling with a dire need to facepalm.

"You know," he said offhandedly,"if you don't want to put a baby into Tobirama Senju, I can do it. I mean, have you seen his legs ? I'd pay good money to have them around my neck !"

Madara became red so fast Izuna feared for a second he was gonna faint, before screeching like a banshee and throwing a cushion at his little brother's face.

************

Tobirama woke up slowly. Hashirama was pacing in the tent, looking a little angry, naked. Tobirama took a moment to admire his brother before straightening up and stretching his arms over his head. Hashirama looked at him and immediately came to sit next to him, closing him strong arms around his shoulders and kissing him. Tobirama moaned and melted, especially when Hashirama started scraching his scalp.

"Good morning," he purred when the kiss ended,"what got your panties in a knot ?"

Hashirama grunted, let go of his brother and sat on the edge of the bed. Tobirama plastered himself against the broad back and put his chin on his brother's shoulder, playing with the brown hair.

"Madara was here while you were asleep..."

"Oh. What did he do again ?"

"I tried to make him understand that we would be interested in him... I even told him you would be ready to bear a baby for him..."

"He said no ?"

"Worse ! He ran away ! Who would run away from that ?"

Tobirama scrunched his nose.

"I do feel a little offended, indeed," he snarled.

His inner omega was growling. Did that stupid alpha think Tobirama wasn't good enough for him ? Tobirama was gonna show him, Madara wouldn't know what had hit him. He knelt on the bed and put his arms around his brother's neck, nibbling on his ear. Hashirama inhaled sharply.

"I'll deal with Madara later, Anija. Right now, I have a little problem, and I'm sure you can help me with it..."

He pointedly let his breasts brush against his brother's back, droplets of milk smearing on the dark skin. A second later, he was on his back, Hashirama sucking enthousiastically on his nipple. Snickering, he let his head fall back on the cushion and started planning.

Madara didn't want him ? It was okay, Tobirama did love a good challenge. He would have the Uchiha Lord. And his whole clan too, while he was at it. After all, Tobirama had never been one to do things by half.

**Author's Note:**

> Tobirama might be a tad too competitive for the Uchiha's sanity ;) And ppor Izuna just wants his brother to get a grip. It shouldn't be asking for too much !


End file.
